What To Look For
by LordRevanMandaloreofZutara
Summary: Anut Wu watches Katara, as the Western Air Temple is prepared for Katara and Aang's wedding, and remarks on the deception she sees. Zutara. whiteoak-alina united's reward one-shot that has grown into a full blown story. On Temorary Hiatus.
1. What to look for

**This is whiteoak-alina united's reward one-shot. It occurs Post-Sozin's Comet. Aunt Wu thinks of Katara, and her poor choice regarding Aang. **

* * *

Katara, Katara, Katara. Why? Why did you not heed my advice? Why did you choose Aang? We spent enough time on that subject. I told you what to look for.

An empathetic heart.

A willing ear.

A comforting touch.

A learned tongue.

These are the things that you should have looked for. What of these qualities doe Aang have? Does he have an empathetic heart? No, he never had a mother. He could never understand the pain I sense in you.

Does he have a willing ear? No, you told me that you tried to explain to him. Tried to tell him your hurt, your sorrow. But he did not listen. Instead, he had the audacity to tell you that you did not understand.

Does he give a comforting touch? No. You have always comforted him. Never the other way around. You give and give and give. You never receive.

Does he have a learned tongue? Does he know when to speak, when not to? No. That time when you were frustrated, when you needed to pour it out on someone, he cried. Like a baby.

So why choose him?

Or are you merely playing him? Getting his hopes up, before revealing to the world your true love?

Whatever it may be, I will be there. For your wedding. And I shall she if my vision of yours and Fire Lord Zuko's union comes true that day, or later.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, though if I did, I would certainly make a better finale.**


	2. Lies and Truth

**I was not totally satisfied with the first chapter. So I will continue the story. This won't be as big as Rise of the Sith'ari and Progenitor. Maybe another chapter or two. **

* * *

I saw it all. Katara, did you think you could hide it? Perhaps you did. And perhaps you were justified in thinking that. For it appeared that I alone saw it. But then that is to be expected. I had seen your future. And, unlike the others, I had a little objectivity when it came to you and Fire Lord Zuko.

I saw how your eyes grew soft whenever Zuko entered the room you were in. And yet, whenever Aang entered the room your eyes would flash with pain before it disappeared and was replaced with a happiness that I knew was forced.

I saw how, when you were standing on one of the many balconies of the newly refurbished Western Air Temple, you would shiver when Zuko would walk past you.

I saw how, when you were helping move a piece of furniture into place, he would stand next to you and help. Then, inexplicably, his hand would slide over yours. There would be a quick intake of breath, followed by a small smirk of satisfaction from Zuko.

I saw, that whenever he would speak to you, it was with the kind of familiarity that only those who are in love talked with.

And, I saw the scar. Such a small thing. So unnoticeable that most would assume it was just a common injury. But I knew better. It was the mark of Handfasting. The mark of a marriage that was not preformed in front of priests, or civic officials.

So, during the dead of night, I was not surprised to see you sneaking out of your room. I followed you, and I saw you go the pool. There, clothed only in the light of the moon, you would meet him. The Lord of Fire. The Dragon of Agni. And you would take him into your arms, and become joined.

Indeed, you were discreet. You were careful. But, I am more then three times your age. I have played this game before. I have danced and weaved in the courts of Kings. I know what it is like to lead on one only to embrace another. But you won't find me a threat. No. Whatever your intentions are concerning the Avatar, as long as you are happy, I will stay my tongue.

* * *

**Fun fact: Handfasting was one way to get married in Ancient Scotland, if a couple lived far away from a priest. It usually lasted a year and a day. During which time, the couple lived together. If things did not work out, then at the end of the year they could go there separate ways and have no legal troubles. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**


	3. Visions of the Future

**This has turned out to be rather interesting story. Alright, here is chapter 3. **

* * *

When I left my home in Makapu, I had brought with me my tools. Just in case someone wanted their fortunes read. I had had a few takers, but most were more concerned with the preparations for the wedding.

I did, however, get one surprise guest, five days before the wedding. That morning, before breakfast, Avatar Aang showed up and politely asked for his fortune.

I was initially surprised, but agreed and took him to my work room.

"Now, pick a bone and throw it into the fire." I say, after kindling the fire. Not that it mattered any. I already knew what I would see.

He obeys and picks up a bone from the top. Then he throws it in the fire and the heat begins to crack the bone. This time, the cracks are no where near as great as they were the first time. Still, they were larger than normal.

I take a moment to study them, then look up at Aang. He is excited, obviously looking forward to hearing a fortune filled with joy and happiness.

Inwardly I sigh, and compose myself. "After the end of this week, you're life will be full of pain, and suffering." I begin, ominously.

His eyes widen at that, but I continue before he can speak. "But this pain will be temporary. After a time it will fade and you will know joy unlike any you have ever known before." He calms and smiles at that.

'_Poor fool.'_

"As for the rest of your life, you will know peace. Your wife will be the love of your life. And you will be hers. From your marriage many blessings will flow. Your wife will be a pillar for you that will sustain you even in the most difficult times. And you will be her rock. On which she can withstand even the greatest of hurricanes."

Aang's smiles grows as I continue. Obviously thinking of Katara.

"From your wife's womb many children will come. You and she will be blessed with many sons and daughters. And these will be the foundation from which a new Air Nation rises. And this nation will be nothing like the older one. They will be stronger. They will live in this world, and will not isolate themselves from it. And from this simple choice, the world will be united as never before."

Aang nods, eyes glazed over. Visions of a revived order of Airbenders dancing in front of his eyes.

"And you and your wife will live a long life. You will see the birth of your great-grandchildren and even great-great grandchildren. And when it your time to die, you will be remembered as Aang the Peacemaker."

I stop and wait for Aang to come back to the world of the living. After a minute Aang snaps out of it. He rises and bows to me. "Thank you Aunt Wu. I know you told me that I shaped my own destiny, but I just wanted to ask you."

I rise and return the bow. "You're welcome. Now, go on. One as young as yourself should not miss breakfast. You'll need all your stamina soon." I say, mischievously.

He grins and makes his way out of my room. Once he is out of earshot, I speak. "And your wife, she will not be the blued eyed warrior you think. No, your loved one will be the golden eyed, Angel of Darkness. The Dragoness Azula."

I smile as I take another look into the future. A future where the elements are united and no longer divided. It is a future of peace; a future where the horrors of Sozin's War are forgotten. A future where humanity is one and is pushing forward, into the depths of dark space.

Satisfied, I put out the fire and follow Aang to breakfast.

* * *

**Reply to Reviewers**

**Thawn716: Well, it was supposed to be just a one-shot, but I decided to run with it and see where it took me. **

**Lucrezia6565: Yes, Aunt Wu always struck me as a wise person. Too bad she only got two episodes to appear in.**

**Caramel Crazy: Thank you.**

**NorthernLights25: Thanks. I plan on writing another chapter or two. Or maybe more. I'm just winging it with this one.**

**whiteoak-alina united: I am glad that you are enjoying it.**

**doctor anthony: Thank you.**

**hoeoverbros: I will. And thank you for reviewing. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, though if I did, I would certainly make a better finale.**


	4. The Gaang

**Here's chapter 4. ****Sorry it's a bit late, but I wanted to get Explosive Confrontations written. **

* * *

It was interesting to watch; the dynamics of the "Gaang". Throughout the entire time I had been at the Western Air Temple, I had studied them. And I could only smile at what I saw. When I had first met Katara, Aang, and Sokka, I had seen immediately their roles. Katara was the mother. The one who nurtured the group when they needed it. She was kind, gentle, and generally passive. Of course she had a temper, but if I had to deal with those two day after day I would have quite a temper too.

Sokka was the imbecile. Now I say that in the best possible way. He was the one who provided comedy relief. He was like a goofy Uncle. But when they needed him, he was there.

And Aang. He was the eager child, ready to prove himself to Katara at a moment's notice. He knew nothing about how the real world worked. But of the three, he was the most innocent.

And when I met them at the beginning of the construction the initial assessments were still very much true. Sure, they had all changed, and matured somewhat, but what was true in Makapu was true now. Katara was still the mother. Still trying to help Aang grow. Sokka still provided comedy relief, but had grown more serious with the help of his wife. And Aang, he had lost some of that innocence, but he was still a child.

But there were a few new additions to the group at the Western Air Temple. The first one was Lady Toph. She was a tough aunt. She would never shied away from the truth. But that did not mean she was cold-hearted. She, like her husband Sokka, was always there when the group needed her.

Then there was Fire Lord Zuko. He was the father of the group. He was the one who would lead the group. He dealt with issues as they arose. And when someone needed to be chewed out, he did it.

Finally, there was Azula. The former princess was a very unlikely edition to the family. But the war had been hard on her. Especially at the end. Her defeat at the end had broken her mind. The last three years had been spent rebuilding her, and integrating her into their family.

She was the black sheep. Everyone was a little more tense around her. But she was also the one who worked the hardest. And as the wedding drew closer, I saw how she attempted to bond with everyone. How she tried to show them she has changed.

And I saw it work. By the third day before the wedding, Azula had bonded fairly well with Sokka, Toph, and Katara. She bonded most with Zuko. They would often sit together and laugh over stories from their childhood, back when their entire family was happy.

But despite her best efforts, there was always a sense of tension between her and Aang. They probably thought it was leftover from the war. But I knew better. This tension was the tension people share when they like each other, but for whatever the reason, chose to hide it. Probably they didn't even though they liked each other.

Typical. But it gave me hope. If Azula like Aang now, then maybe his time of pain would be short.

My thoughts are interrupted when I hear a knock at the door.

"Coming." I call out. When I open the door, I am surprised to see Katara.

"Katara? What are you doing here?" I ask.

She looks up at me, then sighs. "Aunt Wu, I need your help."

* * *

**Ow, a cliffy. I am evil. **

**Reply to Reviewers**

**hoeoverbros: Thank you for reviewing. **

**BlackWingsRainbowTips: True. But I have always had a soft spot for Azulaang. I think it could work fine, if Azula was redeemed or Aang became a mini Darth Malak.**

**doctor anthony: Thank you for your constant support.**

**NorthernLights25: I am glad that you loved it. Hopefully you enjoyed this one too.**

**Thawn716: I have and I do see it. But for me, the ultimate Azula song is Angel of Darkness by Alex C. That is Azula. **

**elvyralani: Yes, it will hurt all the more when the truth comes out. Not that I am writing this to cause pain for Aang. That's just a nice bonus. **

**whiteoak-alina united: Thank you. I am glad that you are enjoying this.**

**Lady Padme Naberrie: Thank you. And yes, Katara and Zuko are married, or handfasted.**

**Botan and Kurama lover: Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, though if I did, I would certainly make a better finale.**


	5. Doubts

**Here's chapter 5. If I have no further burst of inspirations, there will be another two or three chapters. **

* * *

It is good to see that the next generation can humble themselves when they know they need to.

"Very well. Come in Katara." I step back and motion her through the door.

She nods and steps through. After closing the door we head to the back. I offer her some tea, but she refuses.

"Well, what can I do for you?" I ask, already knowing what it is. Only one thing can cause Katara the amount of anxiety I see in her face. She is having second thoughts about breaking Aang's heart.

"It's about Aang." I am good.

"What about Aang?" I prompt.

She sighs and lowers her eyes. I wait and after a moment she rushes out.

"ZukoandIgotmarriedsecretlyandIknewthatAangwouldbeupsetsowekeptitasecretwaitingfortherighttimetoannounceitthenAangproposedandIknewthatthiswouldbethelastthingIcoulddoforhimasafriendsohewouldfinallygrowupandstopbeingachildbutnowIcan'tstanditIdon'twanttocrushhimIjustwanthimtogrowup." I raise my eyebrow at her exclamation and take a sip of my tea. After a minute, Katara's breathing slows down enough for her to talk normally.

"Would you mind telling me again, Katara? Only this time do it slowly." I ask her.

She nods and breathes in, then out. "Zuko and I got married secretly and I knew that Aang would be upset so we kept it a secret, waiting for the right time to announce it. Then Aang proposed and I knew that this would be the last thing I could do for him as a friend, so he would finally grow up and stop being a child. But now I can't stand it. I don't want to crush him. I just want him to grow up."

I nod at her explanation and take another sip of my tea.

"Who knows?" It was the most logical question I could ask at the moment.

"Everyone." Katara answers.

At her vague answer I tilt my head slightly. "Define everyone."

Katara flushes slightly. "Zuko, and Sokka for starters. Toph knows too. As well as Azula and Suki. Everyone else thinks that Aang is marrying me."

I sigh and set the now empty tea glass down. "How were you planning on breaking Aang's heart originally?" I continue, noticing Katara wince at my choice of wording.

"I had planned on talking to him the day before the wedding. Far away from anyone."

"And why have you deviated from the plan?"

Katara's shoulders sag as the guilt rises up in her. "As I said, I don't want to hurt him. I just want him to grow up."

I snort. "It's a little late. You do him a disservice by backing down now Katara. If you had wanted to minimize the damage then you should have said no to him when he proposed. But there is nothing that can be done now. You must continue on with your plan."

"But…" Katara begins.

"But nothing!" I yell, silencing her. "Aang is your brother in all but blood. He does not deserve this cowardliness from you. The future has already been set. No matter what you do, Aang will be torn apart. The right thing to do, the only thing to do is to go ahead with your original plan."

After my little speech Katara nods, a bit shaken. My face softens at this and I take her hand.

"Katara. Let me show you what I see for young Aang."

She looks up and nods. "Look into the fire." I command. She does and soon the visions I had seen dance before her eyes. After a few seconds the visions end and Katara looks up at me.

"It will be rough. But right here and now, you can give Aang the best gift possible. You can give him the gift of maturity. He won't thank you for it. He will be angry at you for years. But when he is a full man, and has his wife by his side, he will thank you." I reassure her.

Katara smiles. "Thank you. You're right. I was being a coward. I should have just said no when he proposed. But I can't change the past. When the times come will you come with me and be there when I tell him?"

I nod. "Yes Katara. I will be there."

She smiles and bows. "Thank you." And with that she leaves.

"I hope I was not too harsh with you Katara. But everyone needs a wakeup call sometimes." I murmur to myself. "I can only hope that Aang will be as receptive to his as you were to yours."

* * *

**All right. I have decided that I will finish this story first then start updating RSP. **

**Reply to Reviewers**

**doctor anthony: Thanks.**

**BrokenAvenger21: Thank you. The end is coming up soon.**

**Thawn716: Thanks for the review. I hope you enjoy Angel of Darkness. **

**Dragon Jadefire: Well there won't be any Azulaang here. It's just in the future. Far into the future.**

**NorthernLights25: Not quite. I wanted to have this to be a Katara-agnst chapter. Though I enjoy breaking Aang's heart, Katara is his best friend. So she can't be happy about it. Unless she is in an upcoming fic I plan to write. Then she will hate Aang.**

**Lady Padme Naberrie: Nope, not quite. Thank you for the reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, though if I did, I would certainly make a better finale.**


	6. Gurus, Charkas, and OB Juice

**All right, I know what I am going to do for my next story. All I need is one little suggestion. What weapon do you think would be best for Azula? I'm thinking a crossbow and hand claws like the Shredder has in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (I love that show so much!). Or something else. **

* * *

As the third day came to a close, the guests and workers gathered at the central fireplace and received their meals. As I ate, I cast a quick glance over at Aang. He was sitting next to Katara, laughing at something that had been said.

As I studied him, a thought popped into my head. Why did he even want to get married? It was grossly against his upbringing. He was after all, a monk. The only type of love they believed in was a brotherly love that was applied to everything.

"I see you are still asking questions that you already know the answers too." A soft familiar voice comments from behind me.

Shaking my head in mirth, I turn to see Master Pathik. He was looking only slightly older then the last time I had seen him, which was more then forty years ago. Being a Guru must do wonders for your health.

"Well, you know me Master Pathik. Even my eyes can not see the truth sometimes." I reply, thinking back fondly to the days when I was but a young lass, learning how to use my gift from him.

He chuckles and sits down next to me. For a few minutes he keeps his gaze on Aang, mentally dissecting the boy. I had experienced that gaze many times during my apprenticeship. If it were anyone other then him giving the gaze, one would feel uncomfortable. But Master Pathik had a way of calming you while he peered into your soul. It was one of the things I had always wanted to learn from him, but never found the nerve to ask him.

Not that it mattered to Aang. He was too engrossed in his own conversation to notice us.

Finally, Master Pathik turns his eyes to me. "It's his charkas." He says, softly.

I nod in growing understanding. "Let me guess, lucky number 7?" I ask, remembering my own experience opening my charkas.

"Yes. It is his Thought Charka. It is still blocked, even after all this time." He sighs and rubs his temple, suddenly looking every one of his hundred and fifty-three years. "I should have explained it better to him when I had the chance. I should have told him that he would not stop loving her if he let go of his attachment. I should have explained it better. And now look at him." Master Pathik sighs as he points to Aang.

I turn and look again. Nothing had changed about the scene, yet everything had changed. I was now able to see Aang in a new light. I now saw why Aang wanted to marry Katara.

"Possession." I mutter.

Master Pathik nods, happy that his thickheaded former apprentice still could learn, and sad that Aang is like this. "Yes. Because he never let go, because he opened the charka, he has allowed his attachment to Katara to become possessive. And that is not a characteristic of a good marriage."

"No, it isn't." I agree with him. And I knew first hand how a possessive person could ruin a relationship. 'Zor.' I think, wistfully remembering my first love.

Not noticing or tactfully remaining silent, Master Pathik continues. "I predict that the marriage will last only a year, two at most." Master Pathik speculates.

Turning my thoughts away from my past lover, I slide him a glance. "You would be wrong about that Master."

Master Pathik raises his eyebrow at that. "Ow. And since when has the young apprentice gained the wisdom to refute her master's words?" Master Pathik asks, his tone humorous.

"Since the young apprentice gained an informant in the wedding party." I shoot back, a smirk now plastered on my face.

Master Pathik begins to chuckle, then proceeds to full blown laughter. Several heads turn to us but move away when nothing else happens. After a minute Master Pathik calms down. "So, how tight should my harness be?" He asks, grinning.

"Better get Mrs. Toph to bend the earth around you Master."

He shakes his head, and then pulls out a water pouch. He uncaps the lip and I instantly recoil at the smell.

Noticing my reaction, Master Pathik holds the pouch up to me. "Want some onion and banana juice?" He ask, face full of mirth.

I nearly gag and jump up. "Um, no. I, have to, um, do something. Nice talking to you Master." I call back, running away as fast as my dignity would allow.

* * *

**All right people, just for those who don't know, every 50****th**** review I give out a one-shot. I only need 19 more reviews till I reach my minimum quota for this story. So review and you may get lucky. **

**Reply to Reviewers**

**Thawn716: To bad. I look forward to reading the updates when they happen. **

**doctor anthony: Thanks, I will.**

**The Laughing Pheonix: Yes, I did notice that. I mean, what were you thinking Bryke? Even if Zutara didn't happen (Curse their black souls) why not resolve the Ursa question. It is kinda important to Zuko. So it will probably be answered in the movie.**

**hoeoverbros: Yes, I got that from the Outlander series by Dianna Galbadon. Very good series.**

**NorthernLights25: That story is still a little ways away. I have to finish this one, then RSP, and the new one I will begin writing shortly.**

**lovethestory: Thank you. Truthfully I am not really putting much effort into writing this. So it is good to hear that people still like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, though if I did, I would certainly make a better finale.**


	7. A Zutara History Lesson: Prologue

**Now, the technique Aunt Wu is going to use is a real one. It hails from Star Wars (naturally) and is used a few times during the LotF series. Personally, I think it is a plausible power for her to have. I mean, if she can look into the future, what's to stop the opposite from being true. Well, hope you enjoy. **

* * *

By mid morning on the second day before the wedding, all preparations had been complete. To thank us for our efforts, Aang gave all of the workers and quests the rest of today and tomorrow off.

How charming of him to grant us that.

Anyway, I was left with a dilemma. How was I to spin my two days? I knew Katara would either tell Aang tonight or tomorrow, so I needed something to entertain myself. Fortune telling was out. Quite frankly I was sick of having people over and begging me to tell them their future.

I swear. They could probably read their own futures by evaluating their pasts. Wait a minute. Past. A slow grin spreads over my face as I know how I would spend my day.

Leaving my room I wander the Temple for a few minutes, looking for its nexus point. I finally find it. And lucky me, there's no one here. Smiling I walk in and close and lock the door.

Going to the center of the room, I sink down and enter a meditative state. The technique I am about to use is the pinnacle of fortune telling. All other forms of reading the future are taken from this.

It is called flow-walking. And one using it does not just read the future, they go there. The technique can also be used to view the past. Providing the user is in the spot the even occurred or latches onto a particular person and follows them through their lives.

The only down side is that one cannot hide the echoes using flow-walking creates. But sitting in the Western Air Temple's nexus point partially solves the problem. Master Pathik would recognize the echoes, but Aang wouldn't. So there would be no interruptions.

I had seen Katara and Zuko's future. I had seen their present. Yet what I had not seen was their past. Naturally I could not afford to go the South Pole. But I could take a look at where Zuko began his path of redemption.

What was it like? I had heard snippets of information, but never the entire truth. Well, that would be rectified now.

Sighing, I push thoughts away from me and surrender myself to the current.

* * *

**Another cliffy, I just love doing this. **

**Ow, and all those who like this story would you please go to my profile and review Legacy of the Force: Caedus Drabbles. I cannot thank Thawn716 and doctor Anthony enough for their reviews, but I was kinda hoping for more then three by chapter two.**

**Reply to Reviewers**

**NorthernLights25: I'm working as fast as I can. Ever since finishing up that project I have been using my free time to update this story. There will probably be five more chapters.**

**Thawn716: No pressure. Writing is a pleasure. No since getting sick over it. And I agree with you. It irks me that Aang never opened the final charka. I mean, what is up with that? Why place so much importance on it if it would only be mentioned, what, three times? So I figured Aang would suffer for it here.**

**Harlequin Jade: Yes. If Azula is redeemed, or Aang goes all Dark Malak, I think they will work out well. Though I am beginning to love Taang too. One of these days I will write a AangxTophxSokka threesome. That would be interesting**

**doctor anthony: I agree with you on the hand claws, but I don't know about the double sword. Double swords are more powerful but are less precise. And precision is important to Azula. But thanks for the suggestion. And thanks for reviewing LotF: CD. It warms my heart to know at least two people read it.**

**hoeoverbros: I'll do my best.**

**whiteoak-alina united: I am glad you are enjoying the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, though if I did, I would certainly make a better finale.**


	8. A Zutara History Lesson: WAT

**Sorry that it is so short. But I am just not feeling well. As soon as I don't feel like a doormat I'll update. Here's chapter 8, hope you enjoy. **

* * *

It was fascinating, watching Zuko and Katara interact in the past. Both were very dynamic people, throwing their entire beings into anything they chose to do. Naturally their relationship with each other would be no different.

Their first interaction in the Western Air Temple was exceptionally memorable. I watched in fascination as Zuko appeared before the Gaang and told them that he was good, told them that he wanted to help them. Though all of the Gaang wore mistrusting expressions, Katara's was the one that stood out. Throughout the entire conversation, she never took her eyes off of him. Nor did the storm of emotions leave her eyes. Yet she did not act on the emotion. No, she kept it bottled up inside of her. The only time a glimpse of the fury that resided inside her was shown was when she unleashed a powerful wave of water at Zuko, knocking him back. He wisely left after that.

After Zuko left, I gained a better understanding of why Katara was so angry. Her tone was filled with so much pain as she briefly informed the rest of the Gaang of her experience with Zuko under Ba Sing Se. She of course left out a great deal of details. Such fury did not come from her simply feeling sorry for Zuko then being betrayed. There was a connection. Then it had been broken.

After they retired I followed Toph as she made her way to Zuko. After a tense moment, Zuko invited Toph to some tea he was drinking. It was during that conversation that I learned what Zuko's perspective was on Ba Sing Se. He gave out much more information than Katara.

By the end of the conversation I had learned that both Zuko and Katara had spilled the proverbial beans about themselves to the other under Ba Sing Se. Furthermore, Zuko would most likely have joined them that day had Aang not shown up and ruined the moment.

'_Stupid, immature airbender.'_ I mentally curse him.

In the morning Kenshou, the infamous Fire Nation assassin showed up. After Zuko arrived and helped end him, he approached the Gaang again. This time, he explained himself in a much firmer and confident voice. He explained his actions and why he did the things he did. And in the end, the they accepted him into their ranks.

But that did not mean he was forgiven. It sent shivers up my spine when Katara walked into Zuko's room. He smiled when she entered but then lost it when she spoke.

"You may have everyone else buying your so called transformation." She spat, venom spilling from her eyes and mouth. The storm that she had held in her when in the presence of others was being released full force. "But you and I both know that you've struggled with doing the right thing in the past. So let me tell you something thing right now." She pauses and steps right up into his face. Zuko flinches, but does not speak.

'_Good man.'_ I think. _'This is what I told Katara to look for. A man with the ability to listen. A man who she is able to fully express herself to without the need to hide what she truly feels'_

"If you make one step backward, one slip up, give me one reason to think you might hurt Aang, then you won't have to worry about your destiny any more. Cause I will make sure your destiny ends, right then and there. Permanently." She hisses before turning and slamming the door shut.

After she leaves, Zuko sighs and sits down on the bed. "I am sorry Katara. I am so sorry." He mumbles before resting his head on the bed, and surrendering to sleep.

* * *

**Reply to Reviewers**

**Thawn716: True, I plan on doing a slight retelling of major Zutara moments from 312 on up. And I would love to hear the rant. I am sure it would be enlightening. Ow, and I just realized this the other day. But doesn't the first few opening lines of God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen remind you of the Imperial Gentlemen? Like Piett, Tharwn, Palleon, Sonitir Fel, and Vader.**

**NorthernLights25: Thanks. Hope you like this chapter. **

**doctor anthony: This is true. Power is important to Azula. So maybe I will do two swords that can combine into one. It's still early though. I have finish this one first.**

**hoeoverbros: It comes down to the age old question. Which is better? Update faster with shorter chapters, or update slower with longer chapters? But I'll take your request into account and try to make them longer.**

**whiteoak-alina united: It pleases me that you are enjoying this so much. **

**Harlequin Jade: Well I will not be writing that story for a while. But it is something I will get around to doing.**

**PeppermintMochaFrap: Thank you. I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, though if I did, I would certainly make a better finale.**


End file.
